Piezas de ajedrez
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Él tenía a su propia dama en el tablero pero necesitaba a la dama del bando opuesto. No era estrategia, era personal. Y cuando la tuviera le daría un puñetazo y le diría lo mucho que la extraño.


Hola a todos :)

Pues no tengo mucho que decir. Vi un juego de ajedrez y se me ocurrió esto. No quedó como esperaba porque en realidad solo pensé en el inicio y lo demás se fue dando pero espero que les guste.

¿Ya les dije que me gusta volverlos hufflepuff? XD.

No puedo evitarlo.

Por cierto: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

_De todo corazón_

_Freya Uchiha_

* * *

**Piezas de ajedrez**

Harry observó a Ron mirar su tablero de ajedrez mientras retiraba otra pieza de ella. Estaba en Grimmauld Place, con toda la orden del Fénix reunida, haciendo el inventario de las pérdidas de amigos y aliados que habían sufrido con el más reciente ataque de mortífagos. Suspiró dandose cuenta que habían perdido a bastantes, y se preguntó nuevamente como sobrevivirían. Por un momento pensó en acercarse y ayudarle pero solo Ron sabía como su estrategia se relacionaba a ese simple juego y no quería convertirse en un estorbo en su planeación donde ni Hermione se involucraba. Él podía ser el rey pero sin duda era Ron el maestro de todas las piezas.

_La jugada terminaría cuando uno de los dos reyes cayesen._

_Es decir, era él o Voldemort.  
_

La dama era el primer ministro o un alto funcionario. En su caso, fuera del título femenino, era Ron y en el bando de los mortífagos era Draco Malfoy.

Luego habían 2 torres. Para Harry sus dos torres importantes eran Hermione y Cho Chang. Las torres simbolizaban una fortificación y ambas sabían y descubrían nuevos métodos de batalla, de curación y defensa. Sin ellas, y su gran conocimiento apoyando a Ron, hubieran caído una y otra vez sin enfrentar resistencia. Para Voldemort, por el contrario, las torres eran su defensa principal y consistían de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, que se encargaban de hacer el trabajo sucio por él y de la mayoría de los liderazgos de los ataques. Eran su última barrera de protección para él y su "apreciada" dama, pues siempre uno de ellos estaba junto a la serpiente y el último descendiente de los Malfoy para defenderle, lo que hacía difícil una emboscada sorpresa._  
_

Seguían 2 alfiles. George y Fred. El alfil simbolizaba un oficial del ejército o un funcionario medio, que podía verse involucrado tanto en batallas sencillas como complejas. A Harry le encantaba que los gemelos fuesen sus alfiles pues además de creativos eran tan escurridizos que usualmente se salían con la suya y a salvo. Por otro lado, los alfiles del rubio eran Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Sin duda el Malfoy menor confiaba en ellos y en la información que le proveían. Había sido difícil capturarles y Harry había perdido 3 hombres en su captura pero la derrota de ambos, al mismo tiempo había sido una victoria enorme para su bando, y los sobrevivientes parecían esperanzados. _  
_

Posteriormente se ubicaban los 2 caballos. Simbolo del arma de caballería. Charlie y Billy ocupaban esos puestos, ambos con experiencia y conocimientos. Ambos de arma tomar, con miles de maldiciones y dragones que los respaldaran en sus ataques. Justo como Narcissa Black y Fenrir Greyback, solo que este último en lugar de dragones tenía lobos.

Finalmente estaban los peones y eran los que más preocupaban al moreno pues se encontraban siempre en la última línea de batalla. El peón simbolizaba un soldado de infantería. Era la pieza de menos valor. Sin embargo, cuando se promovía o "coronaba" al peón este podía transformarse en la pieza que uno desee, exceptuando al rey u otro peón. Para Harry, los peones eran su principal defensa y al contrario que Voldemort, Harry creía que eran las de mayor valor, pues se encargaban de protegerle. Eran 8 principales. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Anthony, Ginny, Terry y últimamente Blaise Zabini. Las piezas negras eran menos predecibles. Se movían constantemente, cambiando posiciones y rangos entre sí y parecían nunca perder piezas, para gran desventaja de Harry no parecían ser afectadas cuando perdían una, ya que enseguida la reemplazaban con alguien más.

Harry se preguntó si esto le interesaba a Voldemort y supuso que no. No obstante, aunque Harry confiaba en las piezas que conformaban el juego, extrañaba las que había perdido. Habían estado Remus, Sirius, Lavander...Snape, Dumbledore, Pansy, Theodore, Draco...

_Pero ahora eran piezas perdidas._

Y la pieza más importante para ganar esta guerra no eran los reyes, sino las reinas que prácticamente ideaban las estrategias que ambos reyes lideraban.

_Es decir, eran Draco Malfoy contra Ron Weasley._

Siempre al lado de su rey, siempre asegurando su victoria. Harry suspiró y miró sus piezas. Draco Malfoy había logrado la derrota de la mayoría de ellas e impedía que atrapasen a Voldemort una y otra vez, pues cuando por fin lograban arrinconarlos, el rubio ya había liderado un escape.

_Si tan solo pudiera capturar a la dama del contricante_

_Y darle un puñetazo_

Su mirada se enfocó en Zabini que subía las escaleras con una mirada perdida. Gracias a él habían capturado a los alfiles contrarios. Sus amigos. Dos slytherin. Y pese a eso no parecía contento con su victoria. Harry no lo entendía, por Merlín. Parkinson y Nott habían jurado que les apoyarían pero habían seguido a Malfoy cuando, luego de romper su promesa, se había vuelto un mortífago.

Abandonando a Zabini.

_Abandonandolo a él_

Miró a la ventana y apoyó su mano en la cortina que estaba al lado. Su mirada fue capturada inmediatamente en el anillo plateado que relucía fríamente en ella. Más de una vez había querido quitarse el anillo y arrojarlo y sin embargo estaba aún en ahí luego de 4 meses. Suspiró y dejo la nostalgia apoderarse de él. Una persona junto a él, que reconoció como Hermione, tomó su mano tapando el anillo y él enfrentó su mirada en la castaña con desgana.

-¿Has pensado en quitartelo?-escuchó.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se volteó para abrazarla sintiendose consolado. Ron alzó la mirada y Harry le miró con desesperación. Él observó su mano y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

_No, no les diría a los demás._

_No le diría a nadie._

Ron suspiró y asintió. Harry se sintió mal pero sabía que le era imposible decir el significado de ese anillo a nadie. Que Hermione lo supusiera sin que él dijera algo había hecho lascosas más ligeras y le daba un apoyo donde sostenerse pero no lo hacía más fácil de soportar. Así que, convenciendose una vez más que no era importante, compuso su mirada y volvió su mirada a Zabini, quien lo saludó con desgana mientras se dirigía a Ginny y la abrazaba.

-Te extrañe-fue lo único que dijo y Harry sintió una nostalgia invadirlo. Queriendo olvidarlo se concentró en Zabini que se veía desanimado y furioso a la vez.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry viendolo separarse de ella. Por un momento pensó que no diría nada, pero finalmente Zabini pareció pensarselo un poco.

-No me recuerdan.-dijo el italiano y se tiró a un sillón

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione.

-No me recuerdan-gritó azotando su puño en la mesa y todos jadearon sorprendidos, pues el slytherin era el más calmado del grupo. Blaise respiró profundo y dejo que Vane atendiera su mano que sangraba, se cepilló el cabello con sus dedos y lo miró a él. -Saben quien soy, de que lado estoy, cúal es mi cargo, mi forma de liderar,pero no me recuerdan.

-¿Blaise?-preguntó insegura Ginny

-Son mis mejores amigos, y no me recuerdan...Quería partirles la cara por marcharse sin avisar pero ellos no me recuerdan...

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿No te recuerdan? ¿Estan obliviados?

-No lo sé...-susurró Blaise. Ron le puso una mano en apoyo y asintió en dirección a Harry.

-¿Que hay de Malfoy?-preguntó

-Solo saben que es su jefe superior, pero no parecen recordar tampoco nada más...

* * *

Harry bajó las escaleras y colocó una silla en una esquina oscura. Era una estupidez. Draco no vendría por ellos, había un fidelio y protecciones en la casa. Antes mandaba a una pila de mortífagos a emboscarle.

Dejando el aire salir, recordó que las protecciones lo dejarían pasar y se preguntó porque era tan estupido que se aferraba a la idea de que el rubio volvería a la casa con todos ellos. Observó a los dos slytherin amarrados. Pansy Parkinson se había vuelto su mayor apoyo para conquistar al rubio, y ahora estaba ahí atada como un vulgar ladrón. Sin saber nada de él, sin poder decirle donde encontrarlo.

Su anillo brilló con la luz de la luna y Harry se lo quitó mientras lo apretaba con el puño. Draco Malfoy le había prometido estar de su lado, se había vuelto su amigo, le había ayudado a cuidar a Teddy, le había dicho que le quería miles de veces. Había hecho que se enamorara de él...

_Se habían casado en secreto._

Y se había largado, rompiendole el corazón a Harry, que se arrepintió de haber dejado que el rubio invadiera su vida y se convirtiera en el principal de esta.

_Que estupidez..._

¿Por qué no llegaba y lo mataba, si podía llegar a él con solo pensar en él y girar el anillo?

¿Por qué no eliminaba su sufrimiento?

¿Acaso tanto le divertía hacerlo sufrir?

Una pequeña vibración en el aro de plata le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido y observó a Draco Malfoy aparecerse. Su corazón se detuvo un momento mientras lo observaba resoplar y se acercaba a Nott para desamarrarlo.

_Era él_

Lo recorrió con la mirada. Su cabello había crecido en estos 4 meses y tenía algo diferente en él y su mirada. Parecía no haber subido de peso o ganado altura, pero para Harry que lo conocía con exactitud, esos cambios eran más que evidentes. Su primera reacción fue querer abrazarlo. Se colocó su capa invisible y se acercó despacio cuando lo escuchó resoplar.

-Maldita sea. Son solo unos subordinados. No los conozco y no puedo dormir porque los capturaron ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Se acercó a ellos y observó los amarres.-Creo que puedo desatarlos. Par de idiotas-dijo mirandolos con enojo-. No.- dijo desamarrando a Pansy- Yo soy un idiota. Venir a buscarlos personalmente a la guarida del enemigo...

_Enemigo_

Harry detuvo la mano que estaba a punto de poner en su hombro y lo observó terminar de liberar a Parkinson. Su corazón se aceleró mientras pensaba que se marcharía. Que lo dejaría otra vez...

No...

Lo vió sacar un traslador y tomar con la mano a los otros. Abriendo los ojos, hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió. Lo noqueó de un golpe.

* * *

Era raro luego de 4 meses observar a alguien más en su habitación. Parkinson y Nott habían sido nuevamente amarrados y Harry desautorizó a Draco para aparecerse y desaparecerse de las protecciones. Y por si acaso también se apoderó del traslador. Sabía que al ser su enemigo número dos debía amarrarlo, someterlo al veriseratum o usar legeremancia con él, pero no podía, a pesar de que los miembros de la Orden que no se habían relacionado con el rubio anteriormente pedían su cabeza. McGonagall y Pomfrey parecían entre preocupadas y enojadas con él y Blaise parecía shockeado de que Draco tampoco recordara a sus dos amigos. Había estado desmayado durante cuánto

¿1 hora?

Hermione y Cho, que en su tiempo se habían llevado de maravilla con Draco parecían querer darle el beneficio de la duda y habían investigado algunos libros, dispuestas a encontrar el por qué de la falta de reconocimiento por parte de los slytherin. Tenían 3 teorías, pero querían confirmarlas en cuanto despertase. Observó la mano del rubio donde se encontraba el anillo y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente. ¿Por qué aún lo llevaba si ni siquiera sabía por qué razón lo tenía en primer lugar? Un jadeo de dolor le advirtió a Harry que había despertado y unos ojos grises fueron apareciendo. Harry y compañia se reunieron a su alrededor y Ron alzó la varita en su contra. Harry automáticamente se paró a su lado y fue entonces que Malfoy pareció reaccionar porque buscó la suya inmediatamente.

-Ya no está ahí Malfoy-fue lo único que dijo.

-Weasley. Potter

Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido a los días de Hogwarts porque Harry podría jurar que la mirada que Draco le dirigía a Ron era de menosprecio. Entonces su mirada se enfocó a él, y como ya se lo esperaba Harry no había nada de dulzura en sus ojos. No importaba, se convenció. Solo tenía que saber una cosa, lo había abandonado o se lo habían llevado. Solo una.

Harry podría vivir nuevamente si lo descubría.

-¿Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos no es así?-le preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin dejar de mirarlo. En ese momento recordó, cuando vió a Draco tragar saliva, que este había dicho que le atraía cuando lo hacía incluso cuando eran enemigos. Malfoy desvió la mirada y sus ojos escanearon el lugar y asintió mientras reía.

-Bien, me atrapaste ¿Y ahora qué?

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Harry apretó el puño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-repitió.

-Si, ¿Y ahora qué? Me matarás, me sacaras la información a golpes, me declamaras lo estupido que fui por volver por personas que ni conozco...-Su mirada se enfocó en Blaise.- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la vergüenza de los sangrepuras, Blaise Zabini. ¿Así que estás saliendo con la comadreja hembra? ¿Sabes que mi siguiente paso era eliminarla a ella?

Los jadeos de Ginny y los Weasley se oyeron y caminó hacia él, totalmente enojado, pero alguien más le ganó y ya le estaba dando un puñetazo al rubio.

-Eres un bastardo, Draco- reprochó Blaise- ¿Por qué te largaste así sin más? ¿Por qué me convenciste de apoyar a Potter si le ibas a dar una patada por el culo?

Malfoy se mostró confundido pero rápidamente regresó la agresión y de un momento a otro estaba agarrandose a puños con Blaise al modo muggle. Parecía haber olvidado que estaba rodeado de enemigos y sin varita.

-Yo no te convencí, imbécil-gritó Malfoy- Tú nos diste la espalda, te uniste a ellos y ...

-¿Draco? - preguntó Harry cuando lo vió sujetarse la cabeza de pronto. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos brillaron levemente que Hermione pareció llegar a una conclusión. Le dijo a Ron que parase al rubio y tomó una botella de su bolsillo y lo obligó a tomarlo contra su voluntad. Draco tosió y se solto de Ron, cayendo al piso donde Cho le lanzó un hechizo para que no pudiera huir.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Hermione a Draco y éste sonrió burlonamente

-Draco Malfoy, es bastante obvio. Sabía que usarías veriseratum

-¿Que edad tienes?

-23

-¿Estás casado?-preguntó

Draco frunció el ceño

-Claro que no Granger ¿Cómo es que podría haberme casado? -Fue entonces que Harry pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos nuevamente, pero era diferente. Era como si una bruma oscura se despejara y pareció tener un dolor fuerte porque esta vez cerró los ojos y no los abrió durante bastante tiempo. Tanto que muchos se acercaron preocupados. Entonces, contra su voluntad, Harry vió que abrió la boca y contestó un simple- Si.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa y se miraron entre ellos. La mano del rubio tenía un anillo y Ginny no necesito saber quien tenía la pareja, pues la había visto cientos de veces en la mano de su primer amor. No así, los demás, porque se acercaron a su mano y la examinaron con cuidado contra la voluntad del rubio que forcejeaba tratando de soltarse.

-¿Estás casado?-preguntó Blaise- ¿Con quién?

-Yo no...-pareció insistir pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. Harry tragó saliva y lo vió fruncir el ceño de esa manera que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo y acababa de llegar a una conclusión- Por Merlín-su mirada se desvió a Harry y miró su mano para después mirar su propio anillo- Estoy casado contigo...No, no solo casado. Estoy enlazado contigo.

Harry asintió mientras le sonreía suavemente.

-¿Sorprendido Malfoy? Bienvenido a casa.

No supo porque pero parecieron palabras muy duras para ambos porque los ojos de Harry se volvieron con reproche y Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire. Draco no lo entendía y Harry pudo verlo. Lo sabía. Parecía sentirse culpable, culpable y curioso. Pero Harry lo entendía, había vivido con ello a diario, con las cosas de Draco en los alrededores y recordandole su presencia todos los días. Recordandole que había sido feliz. Verlo frente a él solo lo llenaba de dolor y odio, porque lo dejó solo, porque se fue.

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó el rubio sin quitarle la mirada y analizando su rostro.

-¿Donde crees tu que estamos?-le devolvió la pregunta y Draco se dió cuenta que no quería responderle. Algo obvio dado que ni siquiera parecía confiar en él.

No supo porqué pero eso le dolió.

Harry lo vio hacer una mirada herida y suspiró. Si Draco no lo entendía, no era su culpa ¿Cierto? Se acercó y tomó su mano juntando ambos anillos sabiendo que podría ser rechazado pero necesitando tocarlo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste colaborar con la orden del Fénix?-Draco sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-No se de que hablas...-dijo dudando. -No recuerdo haberlo jurado. No recuerdo haberme casado contigo-Entonces un dolor lo impulsó a hablar y supo que era el veriseratum funcionando aún. Draco lo miró y se sostuvo en él ocasionandole dolor, pero esperó pacientemente a que la poción lo obligara a decir la verdad- Si, lo recuerdo-dijo finalmente-Tú llegaste ese día y me propusiste unirme a tu bando. Dijiste que me necesitabas. Necesitabas mi poder. Necesitabas debilitar el bando enemigo antes de que se solidifique. Tus palabras exactas fueron "Tu eres el punto de unión de los hechizos, magia negra y conocimientos que poseen los mortífagos. Tu poder en sus manos podría causar mi derrota".

Un pequeño silencio se hizo y Draco apretó los labios con fuerza para no seguir hablando pero el veriseratum lo obligó a actuar.

-Te dije que tenía un precio y me prometiste que lo pagarías, pese a que nunca preguntaste cual era.

-¿Y cual era Malfoy?

-Serías mío. Me darías tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Me amarías

Harry lo miró fijamente y tomó con una mano su mejilla.

-¿Y no lo hice?

Draco asintió y mordió su labio.

-Si

Entonces, frente a frente, le hizo la única pregunta que había rondado su mente todos estos meses.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás con Voldemort?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y se mantuvo en ellos un largo rato. Pero Harry había reconocido a su esposo en él. Era un salvame, no puedo creer que lo hicieras y por qué me haces esto, a la vez.

-Vamos Draco-le motivó- Falta poco. Solo respondeme una más.

Draco asintió y esperó a que la respuesta llegara sola.

-Estaba en casa, habías salido y yo tomé una poción para saber si.. Oh Merlín,-dijo y su respiración se paró momentaneamente- Yo quería saber si estaba embarazado. Tú querías un niño después de la guerra y yo estaba preocupado porque no quería que tuvieramos un hijo en medio de una guerra pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que murieras y me dejaras solo. Acababamos de enlazarnos, dijimos que les diríamos cuando estuvieramos todos juntos. No sabía si lo querrías ahora y entonces llegó Theo, estaba extraño, me voltee y todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté estaba con mi padre...

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y miró a las dos chicas junto a él que jadearon dolorosamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo se lo que me preguntan?- le preguntó a Cho.

-Excidit memoria.-dijo Hermione- borra la mente momentaneamente y le hace olvidar un punto específico de la historia, por lo que lo demás no parece haber ocurrido. Pero dado que pasó está ahí en tu cerebro y un simple veriseratum puede sacar la información si el lanzador original no está cerca, de lo contrario nunca podrías liberarte de él.

-Pero todo este tiempo...Todas esas memorias ¿Son ciertas?

Harry sabía que el rubio tenía dudas y quería aclararselas pero algo dentro de la respuesta invadió su mente. Un bebé, su hijo, una familia...

-¿Y lo estabas?- interrumpió Harry

-¿Que cosa?

-Embarazado

Draco se sonrojó. Bueno era bastante obvio que hicieron "eso" si estaban casados. Pero de ahí a tener un bebé... El veriseratum lo obligó a responder.

-No lo sé... No llegué a ver la poción

Harry sonrió y recordó lo que había pensado cuando lo había visto. Que estaba un poquito gordito. Y no lo había abandonado, se lo habían llevado. Y volvió, lo había recuperado. Lo abrazó y Draco se removió incomodo. Pero luego un olor conocido lo rodeo y se sorprendió lo fácil que su cuerpo cedió al cálido apretón. Por un momento pensó en cerrar los ojos y observó como todos los observaban con los ojos abiertos. ¿Ellos no sabían que estaban casados? La mirada fría de Vane, le recordó a Draco que no se suponía que estuviera ahí abrazandose con Potter y moviendose ligeramente trató de zafarse.

-¿Potter, que haces?-siseó en lo que quería fuera frío e hiriente pero era bastante obvio que no era así-¿podrías soltarme?

-¿Soltarte?-dijo Harry suavemente- ¿No te he visto en 4 meses y quieres que te suelte?

-Es que yo... Escucha Potter, no te recuerdo ¿vale? Si no fuera por el anillo que no se de donde saqué creería que me están jugando una broma

Harry se separó y lo miró fijamente.

-Escucha, necesito espacio para pensar, ¿te molestaría irte un rato y luego...?

-¿Aún me amas?

Draco se quedó callado esperando la respuesta llegar de su mente y Harry también lo hizo con la esperanza de que estuviera bien todo.

-Si...

Dejo salir un sonrisa y sin importarle los demás se agachó a su altura y le dio un beso que el rubio respondió torpemente. Oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse peró no le importó, invadió el cuello de Draco y pusó una mano en su estómago cuando sintió una chispa leve llegar a él. Cuando los dos jadearon sorprendidos, Draco supo que ya había descubierto el resultado después de todo. Y pese a no recordarlo, sonrió.

* * *

Harry observó a Ron mirar su tablero de ajedrez mientras efectuaba un nuevo movimiento y buscó con la mirada a Draco. Estaban Grimmauld Place, con toda la orden del Fénix reunida, festejando la recuperación de San Mungo y Hogwarts que habían sufrido los mortífagos. La dama del bando enemigo había prácticamente derrumbado todo lo que construyó y habían, con ayuda de Ron y él, prácticamente derrotado todas las sedes de los de capa negra.

Cuando por fin lo encontró estaba mirando su pequeño jardín afuera. Harry lo había seguido conservando por si pese a todo un día regresaba. Y así fue. Draco aún no lo recordaba del todo pero permitía a Harry besarlo y abrazarlo y por el momento era suficiente. Además tenía una pancita adorable que le indicaba que todo lo que Harry había dicho era verdad, para diversión de Harry que lo veía sonrojarse cuando se acercaba.

Cho había dicho que el hechizo tenía una duración de 6 meses así que pronto recuperaría los recuerdos que perdió. De todas maneras no tenía prisa. Se acomodó detrás de él y le robó un beso. Draco sonrió y volteando le permitió que lo abrazara mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos.

-Hola Harry-respondió entre besos y rio.- Bienvenido a casa.

Harry se separó y lo miró, sorprendido por el recibimiento. Parecían aquellos dos chicos que se saludaban a escondida de sus amigos para no ser descubiertos. Entonces cuando Draco le mostró orgullosamente el anillo lo comprendió. Lo recordaba. Recordaba todo.

-Te dije que no era mala idea casarnos-bromeó el rubio y sentandose despacio le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Harry lo hizo y dejó que Draco se acurrucara en él, como antes, mientras le besaba la frente.

-Hola dragón-murmuró-tardaste.

Draco solo hizo un bufido y cerró los ojos.

-Un te extrañé sería bienvenido ¿sabes?-reprochó.-Pero te perdonaré porque se que lo hiciste mientras yo no te extrañe ni un poquito-Harry estaba a punto de reprochar cuando sintió que Draco colocó una de sus manos en su pancita y sonrió mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió también.

-Bienvenido a casa. Te extrañe- le susurró al oido

_Te extrañe corazón._


End file.
